This invention relates to apparatus for supporting a firearm in a shooting position and, more particularly, to apparatus that allows a firearm to be moved while being supported by such apparatus.
In bench rest target shooting, rifle rests are used to support a rifle during the competition. An example of one of these rests has a base with three legs, the end of each leg resting on the upper surface of the bench. The fore end of the rifle is supported by a cradle that is connected by a screw mechanism to the base, while the rear end of the rifle is supported by a sandbag. Since the target and bench supporting the rifle rest are stationary, the shooter has ample time to adjust the rifle to the proper position for very accurate shooting.
Frequently, a rancher must shoot varmints to protect his livestock or property. Since the rancher and varmint are frequently separated by several hundred yards, the rancher is required to have a proper position for very accurate shooting. However, since the varmints may be very small and/or very mobile, the rancher does not have the time to make adjustments that are made during bench rest shooting competitions.
A device called the VARMINTER RIFLE REST has been sold by Outers of Omark Industries that apparently suggests a solution to this problem facing the rancher. This device has a Tee-shaped base with rubber feet at each end of the Tee for supporting in a horizontal plane. A rod extends upwardly from the Tee and a sleeve is movably connected to the rod. A screw is used to secure the sleeve to the rod that permits vertical adjustments. A first arm is connected to the sleeve and extends in a direction from the sleeve for pivotal movement in a plane substantially parallel to the plane formed by the Tee. Located above and below the connection of the first arm to the sleeve are upper and lower stub members. The stub members extend in a direction that is diametrically opposed to the direction in which the first arm extends. A second arm is pivotally connected to the upper stub member and a screw mechanism interconnects the lower stub member to the second arm for movement of the rifle perpendicular to the plane formed by the Tee. A firearm support device having a cradle portion and a rod portion is provided at each of the outboard ends of the first and second arms. The rifle is supported by two of these firearm support devices above the first and second arms. A screw is threaded through the arms at each of the outboard ends to secure the rod portions and therefore the cradle portions in the desired position. If desired, one of the firearm support devices can be removed from the end of one of the arms and a pistol butt mount used on that arm for positioning of a pistol.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided apparatus for supporting a firearm in a shooting position. The apparatus has a base and a mounting member. A firearm support mechanism supports the firearm in a position above the mounting member. A connecting mechanism pivotally interconnects the mounting member and the base.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided apparatus for supporting a firearm in a shooting position. The apparatus has a base and a mounting member. A connecting mechanism interconnects the mounting member and the base. A firearm support mechanism supports the firearm in a position above the mounting member. The firearm support mechanism has a cradle portion for supporting a portion of the firearm and apparatus urges the cradle portion away from the mounting member.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided apparatus for supporting a firearm in a shooting position. The apparatus has a base and a mounting member. A connecting mechanism pivotally interconnects the mounting member and the base. A firearm support mechanism supports the firearm in a position above the mounting member. The firearm support mechanism has a cradle portion for supporting a portion of the firearm and apparatus urges the cradle portion away from the mounting member.